


Choices Made

by silverraven



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-01
Updated: 2010-06-01
Packaged: 2017-10-09 17:50:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverraven/pseuds/silverraven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>He wasn't going to apologize</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Choices Made

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://jenniferjensen.livejournal.com/profile)[**jenniferjensen**](http://jenniferjensen.livejournal.com/).
> 
> A big thank you to [](http://kisa-hawklin.livejournal.com/profile)[**kisa_hawklin**](http://kisa-hawklin.livejournal.com/) for the beta and making this better! Any remaining errors are my own.

Rodney was pissed at him, there was no mistaking that. Rodney'd barely said two words to him since John had returned from MXT-479.

That had been over three hours ago.

He knew why Rodney was mad, but he wasn't going to apologize. Not for doing his job, not for doing what had to be done, not for putting the lives of his team before his own.

Once Keller had declared him fine to return to duty, John grabbed an apple from the mess and retreated to his and Rodney's quarters. He found an old X-men comic and settled on their bed. He left the door open, figuring Rodney could only sulk quietly for so long.

He didn't have to wait long. Rodney appeared at their doorway half an hour later, mouth turned down unhappily.

"Nine," he said, looking down and taking a step inside, the door closing behind him.

"Thought you'd said you lost count?" It came out flat and neither of them laughed.

Rodney's head jerked up, his gaze meeting John's. "Stop it, just...stop it. Stop acting like it's okay, like it's a game-"

"I know it's not a game," he interrupted, standing up. Of course it wasn't a game, it was his life. "I'm not going to change, Rodney."

He hadn't changed for his father, hadn't changed for Nancy, and although a part of him might consider it, he's not going to change for Rodney.

"I'm not asking you to!" Rodney shot back, anger rising on his face. "I know you, Sheppard. You wouldn't be you if you didn't..." He hands motioned towards John, as if to encompass all that John was.

"Rodney?" John moved over to him.

"What happens when you don't come back?" Rodney asked quietly, staring at the far wall.

John swallowed against the lump in his throat. "You'll continue as always, keep on-"

"Oh for," Rodney snapped. It was like some switched had been flipped on inside him as he shoved John against the wall. "Shut up."

Rodney crashed their mouths together, and John made a short, choked noise of surprise but didn't resist. He always did have a hard time saying no to Rodney. Besides John had never been one for talking. He kissed back, relaxing his body and opening his mouth for Rodney's agile tongue, spreading his legs so Rodney could slide a thigh between them.

Rodney's hips pinned John to the wall, his hands capturing John's wrists and holding them still, keeping John immobile as Rodney continued to kiss him. Devouring John's mouth until John was rock hard and making low, eager sounds.

Then Rodney pulled back. The bastard.

John blinked, trying to get his brain to mouth coordination working again so he could speak.

"God, John," Rodney said and buried his face along John's neck.

John's hands came up to Rodney's back automatically. "What's going on?" His hands settled on Rodney's lower back and he noticed that Rodney was shaking.  
"Rodney?"

"Jesus Christ," Rodney answered, pulling his head back, his face dry - thank god. "_Shut up_."

He kissed John again, more teeth than tongue this time, biting John's lower lip. His hands rested on John's waist. "You let them take you. You knew what they wanted you to do and you _let_ them take you."

His fingers dug into John's skin, but it wasn't the pain that made John wince. "I had to, Rodney." Jesus, when had his voice gone all rough? "And it turned out fine, I'm back now."

"Not fine." Rodney shook his head. "Not even close to fine. I thought you were going to die for sure this time."

John didn't know what to say to that. He wasn't sorry for doing what he did - he would do it again in a heartbeat. But if it had Rodney so shaken up about it, so undone... "Maybe this isn't a good idea."

Rodney's eyebrows furrowed. "What isn't?"

"You and me, if this -"

"Oh no you don't." Rodney shook his head vehemently and poked John in the chest. "You are not going to use this as an out. You do not get to end this, you are not allowed to break up with me, not when we have only just started, not when it took me six years to realize there could be an us!"

John smiled, slow and shy. "I'm not allowed to break up with you, huh?" The wave of happiness rolling through him made no sense, not when he'd been willing to call it quits a minute ago. He was glad, he kind of liked this thing they'd started.

Rodney rolled his eyes and opened his mouth but John didn't want to hear whatever Rodney was going to say. Instead he pressed their lips together, kissing Rodney languidly until the other man got with the program.

It didn't take Rodney long, kissing his way down John's neck, sucking at his pulse and grinding his hips against John's.

John felt Rodney's erection and groaned. He lifted Rodney's shirt up and tossed it over Rodney's head. After that it was a mess of hands and legs as they worked to remove each others clothing. John laid down on their bed as he waited for Rodney to finish removing the last piece - his sock.

"Want you," Rodney mumbled as he stretched out over John, his lips latching onto John's neck. He stroked his fingers down John's chest, scratched his nails lightly against John's nipples, causing John to gasp.

John cupped Rodney's ass, squeezing, he loved that ass. Loved to be inside it, muscles clenched around his dick, the tight heat. There was only one position he loved more.

"Fuck me," he breathed and Rodney shuddered.

"Damn it, Sheppard, don't say stuff like that! Not if you want me to last until the actual fucking." Rodney looked both annoyed and pleased, and a little bit smug too.

John grabbed the back of Rodney's head and pulled him down for a kiss. He fumbled with opening the nightstand and found the lube.

He prepared himself quickly, and Rodney added his own finger when John had two of his in. They both grunted at the same time.

"Fuck, need to be in you," Rodney panted, sweat already glistening on his face and chest.

"Yeah, do it."

John hooked his legs around Rodney's waist, gasping as Rodney slowly worked his way into him. God, he wanted this, and even after all the times they had done this, he was still surprised with just how amazingly good Rodney’s cock felt inside of him. His back arched at a particularly hard thrust, their chests pressing together. John locked his ankles behind Rodney’s back, a silent demand for more.

Rodney slid in and out, hitting John's prostate every couple strokes and making him see stars. Rodney’s mouth was set in a thin line, a look of concentration on his face, as if he wanted to memorize every stroke, what every twist of his hips did to John.

Rodney's grunts were mixing with his own breathy moans, driving John crazy. He was close to coming, just needed...he squeezed a hand between them, wrapping it around his dick. It only took a few pulls before he was coming over his fist, his world spinning.

A few seconds later, he felt Rodney's cock spasming and spilling into him, Rodney collapsing on top of him.

He stroked his fingernails down Rodney's damp back as they slowly recovered their breaths and their heart-rates returned to normal.

"I'm not going to stop," John muttered quietly. Even if Rodney asked him to, he wouldn't stop. Not when it meant someone had to go in his place.

"I know." Rodney moved so less of his weight was on John, pillowing his head on John's chest, over his heart. "I know."


End file.
